La primera vez de Hermioneen la escoba
by NefilimLlily
Summary: No es nada del otro mundo, solo una locura que se me ocurrió ayer por San Valentin...Espero que lo disfruten.


-Hola- Dice el señor Granger esa tarde cuando vuelve de comprar las cosas que su mujer le había encargado -Y Hermi?- Pregunta mirando a su alrededor.

-Tu hija está arriba, en su habitación- Dice ella dándole otro sorbo a su te.

-Está sola?- Pregunta receloso él.

-No, esta con su novio- Le responde su esposa tranquilamente.

-Los dos solos encerrados?- Pregunta incrédulo el.

-Por favor, querido hace 1 año y medio que andan de novio, creo que ya es tiempo de aceptar que la cosa va enserió- Le dice pacientemente ella.

-No mientras vivas bajo mi techo- Sentencia el tercamente caminando hacia las escaleras dispuesto a interrumpir cualquier cosa que sea que esos dos estén haciendo. Pero al llegar a la parte de superior de la misma ve que la puerta de su hija esta apenas entre abierta y decide que mejor evalúa la situación primero, así que acercándose sigilosamente trata de escuchar lo que pasa dentro de la habitación.

-Todavía te duele?- Se escucha la voz del novio de su hija que pregunta con una nota de pesar.

-Si Ron todavía me duele- Responde su hija con reproche.

-Lo siento, tu sabes que no fue mi culpa- Dice el a la defensiva.

-Que no fue tu culpa?- Pregunta exasperada ella -Claro que fue tu culpa, te dije que fueras más despacio y tu no me quisiste escuchaste- Agrega ella.

¿Que fuera más despacio? De que estarán hablando estos dos, pensó e señor Granger.

-Vale, lo siento- Dice nuevamente el.

-Ya deja de decir que lo sientes- Le reprende ella -Sabias que iba hacer mi primera vez y aun así no me escuchaste-

¿QUE? ¿QUE FUE SU PRIMERA VEZ? Esto debe ser una broma, su chiquita no pudo haber dicho eso.

-Lose y lo siento- Dice el, luego se queda callado unos minutos -Que te digo el medimago?- Pregunta bajito.

¿Medimago? Bajamente recordó que ese era el nombre que el mundo de su hija les daba a los médicos ¿Porque hablaban de médicos? ¿Que había pasado?

-Nada que no haya intuido- Dice mordazmente -Tengo un desgarro interno y llevara barias semanas para que cure completamente-

¿Un desgarro interno? ¿Su nenita estaba lastimada? Juraba por todo lo quera bueno que mataría a ese endemoniado pelirrojo por atreverse a tocar a su nena especial, pues ya no le quedaban duda de que iba la conversación y la sangre le hervía de indignación clamando venganza por el ultraje de su niña.

-Me siento muy mal por haberte hecho esto Hermione- Dice el con voz dudosa, ha todavía no lo sentía demasiado, decreto el señor Granger, pero que espero a que él lo agarre, ahí sí que lo iba a sentir enserio -Todo es muy culpa-

-No Ron no digas eso- Dice su hija -Yo también tengo parte de la culpa, digo no fuete solo tu yo también participe ¿Cierto?-

¿Enzima lo consuela? ¿Ella es la que esta herida y lo consuela a él, quien fue el que la lastimo? Era definitivo, ese chico no se merecía a su niñita.

-Si, pero yo no te escuche- Dice apenado el -Tu me decías que valla más despacio y no lo hice. Por Merlín Hermione! Si hasta me gritaste que parara y no lo hice, todo fue mi culpa- Decreta el haciendo que la sangre del señor Granger hierva más que nunca.

¿Su niñita le había gritado que para y ese animal no lo hiso? Asta acá llegaba su paciencia, no soportaba seguir escuchando semejante cosas, tenía que entrar y romperle la cara a pinas a ese mago de cuarta, no solo por haber tocado su niña en primer lugar, sino por haberla dañado, el no se aseguraría que nunca más dañara a su bebe sino que aria que nunca más pudiera dañar a ninguna mujer más.

-Todo bien por acá?- Pregunto potentemente el señor Granger irrumpiendo en la habitación haciendo que Ron diera un brote en su lugar temblando de nerviosismo, bien, pensó el, será mejor que ya empiece a rogar porque tenga clemencia con él. Rápidamente evaluó la situación, su hija estaba acostada en la cama con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo de la cama y una frazada tapándola desde la cintura para abajo sin que ni siquiera sus pies se vean, mientras que el desgraciado estaba sentado a un lado de su pierna de espalda a la puerta enfrentando a Hermione.

-Hola papa, todo bien?- Pregunta nerviosamente su hija tratando de alisarse el pelo.

-Si todo bien, recién llego y tu madre digo que estaban acá así que vine a saludarte- Le dice evaluándola con la mirada -Porque estas tapada?-Le pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

-Por nada- Dice más nerviosa que antes tratando de alisar la cobija, pero repentinamente al llegar a la parte donde técnicamente tiene que estar sus rodillas una expresión de dolor cruza su cara haciendo que su padre preocupado avance hasta poner se a su lado.

-Que te paso? Estas bien?- Le pregunta ansioso.

-No me pasa nada papa, enserio- Le miente descaradamente ella, haciendo que él se enoje. ¿Enzima se lo esconde? Siempre la educamos papa que confiara en nosotros cuando algo no esta bien, pensó el desanimado, creo que nunca le llego el mensaje.

-Así? Y esto?- Pregunta el arrancándole la cobija tomándola desprevenida, no estaba muy seguro de que esperaba encontrar debajo pero definitivamente no esperaba encontrar un especie de bota resplandeciente alrededor del tobillo derecho de su hija -Por dios! Que te paso Hermi?- Exclama horrorizado.

¿Qué rayos le había pasado a su bebe? ¿Tan animal es ese pelirrojo que su hija tenía una bota curativa?

-No fue nada, un pequeño accidente- Exclama su hija tapándose de nuevo las piernas.

-Un accidente- Bufa el molesto porque su hija le seguía mintiendo.

-Si un accidente de escoba- Agrega el chico moviéndose incomodo.

¿Un accidente de escoba? ¿Acaso creían que era estúpido?

-Un occisamente de escoba? Que te caíste barriendo?-Exclama irónico.

-No papa no fue eso- Dice ella exasperada dándole a Ron una mirada molesta.

-Fue mi culpa señor Granger- Dice el chico enseguida -A Hermione nunca le gusto andar en escoba mágica, yo solo creía que era porque nunca antes había montado una, así que esta mañana la convencí de que me acompañara a dar una vuelta para que vea que andar en escoba era alucinante, ella tenía un poco de miedo pero me acompaño igual-

-Y se cayó de esa cosa infernal?- Pregunta escéptico recordando que barias veces había visto al chico llegar con esa escoba que él dice bajo el brazo.

-Eso también es mi culpa- Dice el apenado -Vera yo ando en escoba desde que me pude sostener por mí mismo, y yo ya la conozco como la palma de mi mano, pero cuando estábamos volando me olvide que su hija no tenía nada de experiencia con la escoba más que la poca que tuvo en la clase de vuelo de primer año, así que cuando empecé a acelerar y a dar piruetas ella no se prendió adecuadamente y termino cayendo- Concluye.

-Eso fue todo?- Pregunta incrédulo, en su mente se reprodujo la conversación de recién y entonces tubo sentido. Valla, piensa colorado de la vergüenza, estuve a punto de cagarla.

-Si papa eso fue todo- Dice molesta su hija -El médico que reviso el tobillo y encontró un desgarro de un musculo producido porque al caer pise mal, tendré que usar esta bota mágica unas 3-5 semanas, después quedara como nueva digo- Luego mira asépticamente a su padre y nota el leve pero notable rubor que lo cubre y se sorprende -A caso tu pensabas otra cosa?- Exclama incrédula.

-De ti?- Pregunta el sonriéndole -Nunca hija, siempre confió en ti- Agrega descaradamente


End file.
